Redeye Garlackson
edeye Garlackson was the leader of Morbin Blackhawk's wolf army. He was slain by Picket Longtreader at Jupiter's Crossing. Biography Early life Redeye was born the son of the wolf king Garlacks, who oppressed the rabbits of Red Valley. When his father was killed by King Jupiter in the climax of the Red Valley War, Redeye swore to wipe out the line of Jupiter in vengeance for his father. His vow led him to ally his wolves with the Lords of Prey, giving them needed ground forces. Redeye was later present at Jupiter's Crossing when King Jupiter was betrayed and captured, and witnessed his death at Morbin's talons. Afterwards, Redeye unleashed his wolves upon First Warren during the afterterrors, resulting in many deaths. ''The Green Ember Redeye led a force of wolves to Nick Hollow, where they succeeded in capturing Whittle, Sween, and Jacket Longtreader. They then became aware of Heather and Picket, and Redeye and one of his underlings managed to corner her. Redeye attempted to demoralize her by accusing her father of treason, but Heather took him by surprise and managed to escape. He and his wolves pursued her through Evergreen Row, with only two of them managing to follow her all the way to Seven Mounds. Heather became trapped in the entrance, and Redeye thanked her for the exhilarating chase as he prepared to kill her. Redeye's plans were thwarted by the arrival of Wilfred Longtreader and Smalden Joveson, who got Heather to safety and killed his fellow wolf. Unable to face the two rabbits alone, Redeye departed, giving the wolf howl of shame as he did so. He and his forces later arrived outside the Seventh Mound just in time to see the four rabbits escaping in a boat. Sadly, their trip down the Whitmer River led them to a party of Redeye's wolves who had already burned down the home of Tommy Decker at Decker's Landing. Redeye later ambushed Smalls at Jupiter's Crossing, having arranged the trap with help from Kyle and sent his wolves to attack Cloud Mountain as a distraction. Angered at Smalls' defiance, he was eager to kill him, and encouraged in his desires by Garten Longtreader. However, he was caught off guard by the unexpected arrival of Picket Longtreader, who managed to overcome a pair of birds of prey who had accompanied Redeye. Totally stunned by Picket's aerial acrobatics, Redeye was cut down by the young Longtreader, with the red sun setting on his final moments as it had on his father's. The Last Archer Redeye is mentioned by Wilfred Longtreader, who expresses his wish that Frye and his rabbits would turn their attention to defeating him and Morbin instead of persecuting the Longtreader family. Ember Falls Rumor of Redeye's death made its way to Akolan, and Sween later heard it being discussed by Flox and Blenk. Ember Rising'' Upon arriving at her parents' home in Akolan, Heather confirmed for them word of Redeye's death and specified Picket as the one who slew him. On their way to Harbone Citadel, Helmer noted that a wolf whom he had saved Lord Hewson from had not been as formidable as Redeye. Physical appearance Redeye had a long dark scar across the left side of his face where his eye should have been. His right eye was bright red. Like the other wolves, he was dressed in black, with a red diamond symbol on the chest. His arm was marked with an "M" brand. Personality and traits Redeye, like most wolves, was vicious and power-hungry, though he was more disciplined than those under his command. He cared little for the lives of others, especially those of rabbits, but enjoys the thrill of the chase. Due to the death of his father, he had a deep-seeded hatred for the line of King Jupiter, which he sought to bring to an end. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Ember Rising characters Category:The Green Ember characters Category:Males Category:Wolves